The Fullmetal Alchemist Truth or Dare show!
by xHearter
Summary: This is kinda like a reality TV show thingy with Fullmetal alchemist. basically they're interveiwed and put on a true or dare show. it's interactive too!the reveiwers get to submit questions and dares and we will use them! no pairings anything can happen


HI! Welcome to the Fullmetal alchemist truth or dare show!

So this isn't really like a _fanfic _fanfic

It's more of a _let's throw all teh Fullmetal Alchemist characters together and make them do truths or dares that the reviewers make up _fanfic xD

Haha we TOTALLY didn't steal this idea from a shugo chara thingy… .

Lol, basically if you want to ask a character a question or dare a character something, you review with it and since we're cool we'll make the charries do all of them! ;D

This is technically of the first anime, so anything related to the plotline will follow the first anime, not the manga or brotherhood (for example, the homunculi… the Fuhrer is pride and wrath is that lil cute guy ^^)BUT we will throw in some brohood charries for ya ;D

Here are the characters we'll interview to use in the show (oh hell yes this is like reality TV!):

Edward Elric (duh xDD)

Alphonse Elric (who magically has his body back… shut up! xD)

Roy Mustang

Ling Yao

Lan Fan

Mae Chang

Winry Rockbell

Riza Hawkeye

All seven homunculi (FROM THE FIRST ONE!)

if you want to ask any other characters, you can but we can't garuntee if we'll do it… we prolly will, though

We're going to keep this fanfic relatively neutral, meaning it wont be leaning toward Edwin of royai or anything… it can basically be what you want. You can give us yaoi dares if you want to (Royed encouraged *_*)

now if you're wondering why I keep saying "we" it's cuz IMMA HAVE A CO-HOST!

Her name is Bailey-chii (isfpkitten) and mine's Angie-chan ;D

Bai-chii has something to say…:

Ok, first off I'd like to say that when I type things you'll know it's me because I talk like I actually have an education, I don't say "teh" or "charries" or "funner". I'm a grammar Nazi, so if you want me to talk like I'm eight years old, you'll just have to suck it up…. "Bai-chi"…. What the hell? About the relatively neutral thing, RoyEd is not encouraged….

**Angie-chan**: and this is why Bai-chii won't be typing much… she takes forever wit all dose full words xDD

And OMFG YOU FORGOT AN I! its "chii" not "chi!"

Augh, anyway, ONTO THE INTERVEIWS!

-first interview, Edward Elric-

**Bai-chii**: I'll ask the real questions, Angela will just… be Angela…

**Angie-chan: **;D

**Bai-chii: **Ok, first off we only want cooperative participants, therefore we only want people who are enthusiastic and would like to be a part of this. On a scale of 1-10 how much do you want to be on our show?

**Edward Elric: **I don't wanna be on your damn show!

**Angie-chan:** very enthusiastic! Next question!

**Bai-chii:** Also, in order to participate you have to be willing to do pretty much whatever the readers say and-

**Angie-chan: **like make out with roy… _

**Ed:** WHAT!

**Bai-chii: **Or Winry… Or possibly Al…

**Ed: **WHAT THE FUCK!

**Bai-chii: **This is a Family show! (haha, yeah right) Language! So are you willing to cooperate with the readers?

**Ed: **HELL NO!

**Angie-chan:** you sure?

**Ed: **yes!

**Angie-chan: **would you cooperate if they told you to do alchemy?

**Ed: **Yeah, I'd cooperate-

**Angie-chan: **THERE! He said he'd cooperate!

**Bai-chii: **CONGRATULATIONS! You made it, you're officially on our show.

**Ed: ** WHAT!

**Angie-chan: ** Congrats kid!

-next interview, Alphonse Elric-

**Bai-chii: **Ok, first question: What's your Birthday?

**Alphonse: **Um… what does this have to do with the interview?

**Angie-chan: **They never celebrated it in the show! We want to know!

**Bai-chii: **It really has nothing to do with the interview, I'm just curious….

**Alphonse: **March 17th.

**Angie-chan: **OMFG YOU'RE A PICIES!

**Al: **… What's that?

**Angie-chan:** it's a this side of the gate thing, never mind, um, next question!

**Bai-chii: **Hmm… I know! What do you think of Mae Chang? You know that little bitch from brotherhood that looks like she's eight.

**Al: **She's a nice girl… but um, what does this have to do with the interview?

**Angie-chan: **life is irrelevant, suck it up!

**Bai-chii: **Ok then, Angie…. This one does have to do with the interview because you can't be in love with anyone specific, especially not that bitch, if you want to be on the show. If you're specifically in love with someone, then you wouldn't want to do dares related to other pairings. (I think that sounded believable)

**Al: **O.O o… kay..?

**Angie-chan: **next question; why do you want to be on this show?

**Al:** when did I say I wanted to? o.O

**Bai-chii: **So, you want to do it to be with Ed? That's so sweet!

**Al: ** Um… yeah. That's why ^-^ (audience pleaser)

**Angie-chan: ** Aww, and he's perfectly okay with maybe getting paired with Ed and having to kiss and make out anf maybe screw him infront of a live audience too, aww, how touching, okay, next interveiw! ^^

**Al: **Wait, WHAT!

-next interview, Roy Mustang-

**Roy: **-sexy smile at the audience-

**Fangirls in Audience: **EEEEEEEEEP! ^^

**Bai-chii: ** Quit the crap and answer the questions.

**Roy: **well, you didn't actually ask anything yet…

**Fangirls: **! ^^

**Angie-chan:** wow, we are so honored to have such a sluttish character on our show! I mean what is a show like this without someone who's ACTUALLY willing to do all the crazy shit fangirls want them to, right?

**Roy: **… now hold on a second… -anger mark-

**Angie-chan: **okay Bai-chii, first question~3!

**Bai-chii: **How many people, girls or guys, have you gone on dates with?

**Roy: ** -smirk- hell if I know… I don't keep track. It's a pretty long list.

**Fangirls: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

**Angie-chan: **how many have you fucked? Is that an even longer list?

**Roy: **-mad- relationships aren't all about that!

**Angie-chan: **-ignoring Roy's answer- OMG IS ED ON THE LIST!

**Roy: **who and who isn't on the list is confidential information… -smirk-

**Fangirls: **EEEEEEEEEE-

**Bai-chii:** SHUT UP! I swear to God this is the LAST time we ever have a live audience!

**Fangirls: **-whimper-

**Bai-chii: **So, I'll take that as a "Yes, Ed's on the list but he was drunk and had no clue what he was doing so we're pretending it never happened"

**Roy: **-sigh and face palm- what is with you kids these days…

**Angie-chan: **haha, he sounds old…

**Roy: ** I'm only 29!

**Bai-chii:** Moving on! How many times a week do you go out drinking and come home totally wasted? Is that why you never seem to get any work done, because you're always hungover?

**Roy:** I'll admit to drinking once a week… but I usually don't get wasted. And what happens in the bar stays at the bar ;)

**Fangirls: **-about to scream but Bai-chii death glares them- e.o

**Angie-chan: **okay, this should be the last question… if you had to be dared to kiss one other person in the cast who would it be?

**Roy: **let's see…

**Bai-chii:** Oops! Out of time!

**Fangirls:** WHAT!

**Bai-chii: **Well, we have to stay neutral. Congratulations, Roy! Welcome to our show where innocent people are possibly scarred for life! ;D

-next interview, Lan Fan and Ling Yao-

**Ling: **-squinty eyes-

**Lanfan: **-death glaring everyone in sight-

**Angie-chan: **okay Ling, here's something everyone wants to know… how the hell do you see when your eyes are always closed?

**Ling: **that's just one of the many secrets of horribly drawn animes!

(the brotherhood drawings SUCK… jus saying.)

**Bai-chii: **Yeah just like how Winry randomly has a wrench that's as long as her arm!

**Angie-chan: **and there can't be much pocket room in her tiny skirt…. Where does she keep it e.O

**Bai-chii: **Anyway, next question! This one's for Lan Fan, Why is it that people are always put in situations where they should die, like getting hit with a wrench thrown from the top of a two story building, but when you and Ling were fighting Fuhrer Bradley you got your mask destroyed and fell and you were like half dead? How come you're the only one who's not freaking invincible?

**Lan Fan: **?

**Angie-chan: **… never mind our rants about brotherhood, um, why do you wear that mask?

**Lan Fan: **… it's cute.

**Bai-chii: **No it's not! It's hideous!

**Lan Fan: **-death glare-

**Bai-chii: **-is not affected-

**Angie-chan: **effing mary sue… OKAY! Next question…. Ling, what do you think of the pairing with you and Ed?

**Bai-chii: **They pair EVERYONE with Ed….

**Ling: **well I like his house. Lots of food.

**Lan Fan: **-rolls eyes-

-next interview Mae Chang-

**Mae Chang: **Hi! –sprakly smile-

**Bai-chii: **… No, absolutely not. She's not on the show!

**Mae: **;A;

**Angie-chan: **come on bailey! People can dare people to hurt her ;D

**Mae: **what!

**Bai-chii: **I'm not some malicious bitch, I don't find entertainment in other people's physical pain, I- Hey! Maybe someone will dare Gluttony to eat her! Yes! She's on the show!

**Mae:** Wha-what?

**Angie-chan: **Okay! Next interview!

-next interview, Winry and Riza-

**Winry: **wait a second, how come we have to share an interview?

**Angie-chan: **cuz you're both the cannon bitches who ruin all the good yaoi pairings… =T –grumble mumble-

**Bai-chii: **I like most cannon pairings…

**Angie-chan: **well for me it depends on the pairing… I don't gobble up anything the damn directors feed me. And no one cares what we think, we're here to interview the charries xDD

**Riza: **-sigh- how long will this take? I need to make sure Roy isn't getting into trouble or slacking off.

**Angie-chan: **aww… I mean, FUCK THAT! (can't deny Royai cuteness)

**Riza: **?

**Winry: **um… back to the interview?

**Bai-chii: **Okay, first question's for Winry. Where the hell do you keep all those giant wrenches? And how do you throw them at Ed and not kill him? And how do you hit Al and hurt him even though he can't feel anything? And how do you-

**Winry: **AHH TOO MANY QUESTIONS! Okay, I keep my wrench in this! –holds arm out and shows some sort of strap and has a wrench holder- I just got it today! It's amazing! And… you don't wanna know where I kept it before… .O And I don't hit Ed _that_ much… I'm not as much of a btich as I am in the Brotherhood… -.-' but idk why it doesn't kill him. Chibis have long life spans. As for Al, haha, I have NO idea.

**Angie-chan: **wow… she basically didn't answer ANY of our questions… okay, Riza, your turn! Just how dependent is Roy on you?

**Riza: **ridiculously so. When I'm not there I seriously have to hope that he remembers when to come to work and to look both ways before crossing the street…

**Winry: **_**-**_giggles-

**Bai-chii: **What is he, five?

**Angie-chan: **Ed could watch out for him too! =T

**Riza: **-sigh- … fanigrls and their pairings….

**Bai-chii: **So Riza, how did you come up with the name for your dog? I mean, it's really creative giving your dog its breed as its name.

**Riza: **that's a strange question… I honestly just didn't know what to name it. I didn't want to go around like other dog owners with a name like "fluffy" or something. Do you know how strange an officer would look saying, "here fluffy?"

**Bai-chii:** Yeah, because it's so weird to own a dog and actually give it a real name.

**Riza:**Black Hayate is a real name…

**Angie-chan: **this is a boring topic! And boring interview… you both made it! Congrats! Next one!

**Riza and Winry: **o.o ?

-next interview, all seven homunculi… at once…. e.O-

**Wrath: -**running and bouncing off the walls-

**Gluttony: **-looking at audience- can I eat them Lust?

**Lust: **No Gluttony. You're on a diet.

**Sloth: **-puddle on the floor-

**Pride: **-standing there… prideful-

**Greed: **-hitting on the fangirls- I want all of you….

**Envy: -**turns into Ed- I THINK ROY MUSTNAG IS DEAD SEXY… IN A MINISKIRT!

**Fangirls: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

**Bai-chii and Angie-chan: **… o.O

**Edward Elric: **-comes running in- I'M GONNA KILL YOUFOR THAT ENVY –slips on sloth and falls-

**Al: **-runs after Ed- Brother, calm down! –also slips on sloth

**Roy: **Fullmetal, we're not supposed to be on stage –slips on sloth and falls ontop of Ed-

**Fangirls and Angie-chan: **EEEEEEEEEEP!

**Everyone else: **-peeking out from back stage-

-so then ed gets mad at roy for falling on him and then they both get mad at envy for saying that and then greed gets mad at envy for hogging the spotlight and then sloth mentions the fact that all seven homunculi are dead but no one listens or cares and then some other shit happens, everyone gets on stage and all hell breaks loose….-

**Angie-chan: **… you all made it! … maybe this wasn't such a good idea…. –looks over at Bai-chii-

**Bai-chii:** This is perfect! Do you know how good total chaos is for our ratings?

**Angie-chan: **… let's skip to our logo!

.\ .. ._/\_ (- -) [*w*]

THE INVISIBLE ELRIC BROTHERS!

xDD I hope you enjoyed

I do not own.

We'll have truths and dares next chapter, so leave reviews with your suggestions! We will do mostly all of them! ('specially royed xD)


End file.
